


Oh, drink a bit of wine we both might go tomorrow

by Minya_Mari



Series: A Game of Daemons [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A fusion of several fanfics already written which aren't mine, Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Gen, Go read them, They're really lovely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Caed are, more often than not, found side-by-side with Henry and Phoena. Arya is also, more often than not, the one who starts the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart, Mind, Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419810) by [khiori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khiori/pseuds/khiori). 



> This is also inspired by Once Upon a Game of Thrones which was written by the lovely WerepuppyBlack, and the gorgeous Something that ought to have lain there unnoticed by SecondStarOnTheLeft.  
> Yeah, you should go read those.

Arya and Caed are, more often than not, found side-by-side with Henry and Phoena. Arya is also, more often than not, the one who starts the trouble.

The two of them are now bolting down the street, Emma and Killian watching on with their daemons, Ripkin and Cyrilla, smiling bemusedly.

"Keep up!" Arya shouts, Caedmon a glossy black eagle just above her head, and she see's Henry struggle to catch up.

"St-stop!" Henry breathes. "Why are we running?"

Arya's shit-eating grin should have told him that there was no good reason, but her words next all but spelt it out for him. "Well," she drawls. "I may have done something to Joffrey…"

Henry blanches, and Arya quickly shakes her head. "Nothing too bad, I swear it," she tells him, and Caed lands on her shoulders. "I just… you know…" Caed giggles, warm golden eyes twinkling. "--Pranked him!" he continues. Phoena settles into a mimic of Ripkin, and lifts her eyes to stare at Caed the same way Henry is Arya.

"You shouldn't do that," Henry tells them calmly. Phoena nods along with him.

"But he deserves it!" Arya cries, Caed ruffling his feathers.

Henry shakes his head. "I know he does," he says. "But good doesn't ever do stuff like that."

Arya scowls, folding her arms over her chest. "What?" she snaps. "Good isn't ever allowed to stick up for itself?"

Henry frowns now too, and Phoena hisses. "Being cruel," the daemon says quietly. "Does not count as sticking up for yourself."

Arya says "He deserved it" the same time that Caedmon shifts to something terrifyingly like a wolf, and his ears flick back, teeth flashing. "And what would _you_ know about sticking up for yourself?" he mutters. "You're both pushovers."

With that, Arya turns on her heels and runs for the mechanics, to Gendry and Orla and their calming presence.

 

.

 

.

 

"Say Gendry," at her words, there was a thunk and a synchronised whine of "Ow!"

Arya slipped to where Gendry lay under a car, and Orla was curled up on the cushioned mat close by. The doe raises her head from glaring at her person to beaming at Caed and Arya.

"Hello, Arry," she says, and Caed prances over to touch his nose with hers.

Arya rolls her eyes at her daemon's antics, but smiles at Orla. "Hello Orla." Arya seats herself in the chair next to the mat and waits for Gendry to reappear from under the elevated car.

"What are you doin' 'ere, m'lady?"

Arya scowls at him and his use of the nickname, throws a leg out to kick him as he walks past to pick up the grease-smeared towel. He turned back with a grin as he cleaned his hands. "Well?" "Do you think that sticking up for yourself doesn't count as being good?" she asked.

Gendry blinked. "What?"

Arya stood up from her seat. "Did you hit your head that hard?" she asked, reaching up on her tip-toes to gently tap his forehead once.

Gendry snorted and grabbed her wrist. "Oh, you're funny," he deadpanned. She flashed him a grin.

"I try." Arya shrugged. "But in all seriousness," she said. "Do you think that sticking up for yourself doesn't count as being good?" He frowned. "How do you mean?" "Henry may have said something similar."

Gendry snorted again, and released her hand. "Liar."

Arya snorts, sits back in the seat with a huff. "Am not."

Gendry turns back to the car. "Henry is…" he pauses, looks confused as he asks, _"Goodest?"_

Arya throws her head back and laughs at his tone. Gendry frowns, pokes her in the side for it. "Is _goodest_ even a word?" Arya asks him, but he will not be waylaid.

"He is the nicest person you'll ever meet, Arry." Gendry continues, blue eyes earnest. "If he thinks that you _'sticking up for yourself'_ isn't a good thing to do, then you've obviously done something bad."

Arya scrunches her nose, and Caed snorts. Orla's warm brown eyes narrow on Arya's daemon. "What exactly did you two do?"

Caed had seen it coming, and was already on Arya's shoulders in the form of a hawk before she opened her mouth. Arya grins at Gendry, and giving him a mock bow, says, "Nothing Joffrey won't recover from" and runs out of the auto repair shop as if the wind itself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa is staring at her strangely, and so is Mother. Sansa, Arya suspects, is still sore over the incident involving Joffrey and a few pins; but Mother's tracking eyes as Arya moves about the kitchen are unnerving.

Elorian and Aridail are silent and also staring, and Arya can't take it anymore. She turns away from her sandwich and blurts out, "What have I done now?"

Mother blinks, but it is Sansa who says, "Do you often talk with Gendry's daemon?"

Arya blinks. Caed freezes by her legs, ears pinned to his head, but he says nothing. "Uh… Yeah?" Arya's voice is hesitant, because she knows it's not normal; not supposed to be socially acceptable.

But she likes the sound of Orla's voice, finds the daemon to be the most honest she's ever met, and Gendry doesn't seem to mind. (It's also easier getting a conversation out of Gendry's daemon than Gendry himself). Also, it's not like she _touches_ Orla.

Mother seems to have found her voice, and it isn't happy.

 

.

 

.

 

Caed doesn't like Regina's daemon. A sleek, black panther with ever-watching eyes. _Knowing_ eyes. Not the sort that Mother's Aridail has; kind, gentle eyes with an adult's knowledge. No. It's something darker.

Arya snorts and Caed nips her fingers.

Henry and Phoena are used to Arya and Caed's rages, and have already forgiven them for snapping the other day.

Westerville is only a ten minute walk away from Storybrooke, and Arya is here early.

Henry is sitting on the grass with her, a large picture book in his lap and he's telling her about it. Arya has a hard time believing him, and Caed hops closer to inspect said pictures.

Her eyes are narrowed in suspicion as she asks, "So I'm that woman there?" And indeed, it does look a lot like her, except that she seems to have grown into her features. And there's the fact that she's at least in her twenties in this picture. "But, Henry, I'm _thirteen."_

Henry frowns, eyes intent on the page. "Yeah, that's what doesn't make sense." Phoena cocks her head at Caed; looking him over for any hint of the huge wolf at this woman's side. Henry's eyes brighten as an idea comes to him. "Well, it would make sense if you were still cursed..."

Arya's brows arch. "Cursed?" she asks. "Like how Storybrooke was?"

Henry nods, and Arya does also as she thinks. It makes sense, she allows. It could be true.

Arya is plucking stalks of grass from the ground when Henry says, "Which means that you can be un-cursed."

Arya pauses, the grass and dirt in her hands forgotten. Something is telling her she'd rather stay the way she is, that she doesn't want to be that warrior-queen in this book. That Arya seems sad and angry.

But still. "Un-cursed?" she asks.

Henry nods excitedly and closes the book. "My mom would know what to do."

Arya bites her lip and stands with him. _It was probably her who did it_.

Caed agrees.


End file.
